How it went
by Poseidon's-Pitchfork
Summary: Betrayed, Percy leaves camp to get away from the pain. What happens when he is found by the hunters? Well that depends on the ideas I get from the readers. Pertemis
1. Chapter 1

**This is my fist story. I have a good idea for a pertemis but I want to know how you think I should start it.**

 **Guardian of the hunt**

 **Becomes god and trains under her**

 **(I've never read one of these but I've heard of them) Hermes and/or Apollo prank them where they can read each other's thoughts**

 **New ideas**

 **Well that's' enough of the A/N let's get the story started**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Percy POV**

Wise girl

That's all I could think about as I was finishing my last test to prove my worth to Athena. It was some of the easiest and hardest things I've done in my life, but it will all be worth it to see Annabeth's face when I propose. It's been three years since the giant war and I trained my hardest for the first year and then I did test for Annabeth's hand in marriage for the last two. Right now I just got an apple from a garden. I know most of you are wondering what's so special about apples. Well… These happen to be immortality apples.

Yes, the ones guarded by Laden. Now I'm going back to camp to propose to Annabeth. I just crossed camp boarders when I saw that the hunters of Artemis were here. Hopefully I didn't miss Capture the Flag. I decide to propose at the campfire tonight. When I was walking I noticed that everyone was giving me fearful glances. Wonder what that's about. "PERCY", I heard someone yell. As soon as I turned around I got tackled by a mess of black hair and electric blue eyes." Hey Thals, how's the hunt been?" As soon as I looked into her eyes I knew something was wrong. They were filled with sadness, it was then I got a sinking feeling in my gut. "Thals, what's wrong?" I asked. "Percy there's something I need to tell…" it was then that the horn sounded for dinner." Never mind I'll tell you after dinner." As soon as we sat down this new kid from the Hermes cabin got up and proposed to MY Annabeth. At first I thought he would just get rejected. Boy was I wrong.

"YES OH YES YESYESYESYES I LOVE YOU JACK" those words broke my heart and saddened me to no end. Then all that sadness turned to anger. "WHY, I WAS GONE FOR TWO YEARS GOING ON STUPID GUESTS TO PROPOSE TO YOU AND YOU. BETRAYED. ME!" It was then that I noticed that I had torn everything down and the wind was only getting stronger. Then there was 14 flashes and the Olympians stood there. Well, they stood there for about a second until I blew them back with my wind. Then I noticed Artemis wasn't affected. I tried to blow her back but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Truth is I've always had a crush on her it's just my love for Annabeth WAS way bigger. Now looking at her sparkling silver eyes I broke down sobbing, all my anger now gone. Then we flashed into the throne room and all of the gods were staring at me. Some with awe and some with fear.

"HE MUST DIE" yelled Zeus and without waiting for a vote he shot a lightning bolt at me. I stood there not trying to dodge it. I had nothing left to live for my parents even died a year ago by a hellhound. Then I opened my eyes and they widened at the sight in front of me…

 **Sorry to end it there couldn't really continue till I heard how you wanted to go with the story. It will get longer in later chapters, but for now. Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so far only one vote for the poll. Need more inspiration. The votes so far are**

 **Guardian:0**

 **God training:1**

 **Prank:0**

 **New idea:0**

 **(adding a new one) all three of the otherness:0**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Percy pov**

 _I had nothing left to live for my parents even died a year ago by a hellhound. Then I opened my eyes and they widened at the sight in front of me…_ There stood the Fates. They had stopped the bolt inches from my face. "We are not here to stop you, Zeus. His life-string is not in our hands." Said all three of the fates while giving me sorrowful and guilty looks. "We are just here to get you to do a proper vote. We shall not stand in your way." Now Apollo wasn't there today for the meeting. He was at camp heeling the demigods I injured in my rage. "All in favored of saving this boy that has the power to DETHRONE all of us raise your hand." Said Zeus. The ones that raised their hands were Hades, Hestia, Poseidon, Athena, Demeter, and Hermes. The ones that didn't were Zeus, Hesphustas (don't know how to spell god of the forges and blacksmith), Ares, Hera, Aphrodite, and Dionysus. The only one that didn't raise her hand was Artemis.

(might have not made it clear, but there was two polls)

 **Artemis Pov( short one)**

I couldn't decide. My man-hating side was screaming yes, but my other side the side I haven't ever used with a male. Then I realized he has never given me any reason to want him dead. "I think he should live."

 **Percy pov**

The whole throne room was silent. No one, and I mean no one expected Artemis, the man-hating goddess to want me alive. I mean I'm happy she did, I just didn't think she would. "THIS IS NOT WHAT WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN. I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN THE VOTE, BUT IF ALL OF YOU DISAGREE WITH MY RULING. THIS! MEANS! WAR!" thundered Zeus. I didn't actually think he meant it. I thought he would just flash off then cool down and come back and say he was joking. That thought soon changed when he shot a master bolt right at Artemis. Nobody was paying Zeus any attention so he thought he could get rid of one of the rebels good fighters. I didn't want her to die because of my so I of course did the smartest thing, and dove in the way… It hit my sword head on so it didn't shock me, but it blew me back against the wall. "PERCY" I heard almost everyone one call out at once. I decided to trick Zeus and make him a little fearful of me. So I capped my pen and stood up making it look like the bolt didn't affect me. Even though I think it's blast broke my arm and leg. " I said with Perseus, just because of your lack of honor Zeus." Said everyone one besides Ares and Hera." Fine. Well then I Zeus King of the Gods revoke your powers as God and Goddesses and demote them to demigod levels." I'm pretty sure he would have just taken their powers but by the way he was paling and sweating I'm guessing that took a lot of energy. All of us ran out of the throne room and went to recruit the campers before Zeus did… there was no way I was letting him win. Especially since he tried to hurt my arty. Wait my, where'd that come from.

 **There you have it. Started to see a little bit of Pertemis But they won't admit it to themselves much less each other for another 2-3 chapters. Review for the poll, and that's all.**

 **Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N everyone wants the god training. So I will, just wait a few chapters. New poll**

 **Fall in love then turns into god**

 **Turns into god then falls in love**

 **Another poll is ideas for god powers. I'll probably pick best two or three powers.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Percy POV**

 **Time skip from last chapter. ( got campers to join and all god and demigods are under water in Poseidon's domain.)**

Training, its all I felt like doing since we got under water. Right now me and Triton are battling trying to improve my control over water by fighting using water to grip my swords. "is that the best you have _demigod_." Now that made me angry all the time everyone commenting on how I'm just a demigod and can't ever reach god level. The monsters, giants, even the titans all thought I didn't have enough power to kill them, well I proved them wrong just like how I'm about to prove Triton wrong.

( **first fight done tell me if I should do another one or time skip fight scenes.)**

I ran straight at Triton who smirked and swung his sword at me. I ducked under the sword and used the water to propel my sword into his leg. It worked, but now my weapon is stuck in his leg. "Stupid demigod you will pay with your life for that." Then he started swinging. He was in such a rage I couldn't even control the water to propel my self away. Then it happened, he swung the sword down and I put my hand up to stop it. Instead it cut off my arm right next to the shoulder. Right before I passed out I saw triton with a look of regret on his face while yelling "DAD WE HAVE A PROBLEM." Then my dad flashed in and the look of rage on my face. That's when it went black.

When I woke up my dad was crying next to my bed. "Wow someone cares about me, I'm touched." I said while putting my arm over my heart and smiling. Well I tried to but my arm didn't move. When I looked at it I heard my dad start crying harder. There was nothing there just a nub rapped in cloth. "Apollo said he couldn't fix it and that.. that you could never use a sword again." Now I'm pretty sure I should be sad but all I felt is determined, determined to find a way to fight with a sword, and determined to improve my powers. Then a thought accrued to me. "How hard is controlling ice for a son of you." I said hoping it wasn't that hard so I could make myself a new arm. "Well none of my sons have been able to do it. I don't even do it because it takes so much energy." He said looking curious, probably as to why I asked. "Well I don't care if I spend all my life doing it I will learn to control it."

(was going to stop there but I think I will keep it going)

Time skip

It's been three months since I started my quest in trying to discover ice powers. Month one I mastered water skills to dad's level. Second month learned and mastered earth powers more than dad. Third month I could do everything dad could some stuff even better than him. Zeus still couldn't attack for another 9 months according to the ancient laws. The only thing I couldn't do was control ice and it was getting on my nerves. Finally after another month of finding out stuff I could do Poseidon couldn't even do. I could use water moisture in the air to fly, I could control all types of liquid using the little amounts of objects. I could even control bodies using the water in their blood. Now I'm on my way to see khione. ( ice goddess from second Percy Jackson book, the first one with Leo and piper and Jason.) it took me a while but I finally found her. "Khione, my lady, I have mastered all of my dad's powers past even his strength, but in order to control ice I need your help." I said bowing deeply to her. "Why should I help you, theres no reason to do it the only thing is.. well there's something you can do to prove you have mastered your powers. Ancient law does require me to train you if you have mastered all of your powers but one. First follow me there is only one thing that can tell me if you have truly mastered them." Not knowing what she was talking about I followed her into a room that had a giant ball in the middle of it. " Step into this ball and it will tell me all the powers you have not discovered or mastered." I stepped into it then heard a gasp I turned around to look at her and what she said next made me rethink everything I've ever been told. "Percy, your mom is not Sally Jackson heck your dad isn't even Poseidon. Your dad is Pontus, Primordial of water and all liquids, true ruler of the sea. Your mom, well she is the last person I would expect. She's…

 **That's the end of chapter 3. Give me ideas on his mom. The only person I won't except is Artemis, and anyone that is related to the sea. First person I see I like I will use in the next chapter.**

 **Peace out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN I'm sorry if this chapter is a little later than you guys wanted. I had this whole chapter typed. Went to hit the save button and my laptop died. So retyping. Percy will have an adopted parent.**

 **Percy POV**

Your mother is Gaia." At first I thought it was a joke but when I saw the look of surprise on her face I knew she was serious. Then she bowed. As soon as she did it I realized I hate people bowing to me. "What are you doing? I don't need you to bow I came her for your help bowing to you why are you bowing to me." She looked up at me and I could see fear and a little respect in her ice blue eyes. "I-I'm sorry m- my lord but you are a higher being then m- Than me. You have more power which demands respect." After hearing her stutter and fumble over her words I couldn't help but laugh. "I came here asking for help with my powers and now you're saying I have more power. If anything treat me as an equal. Wait if I have two godly parents how am I not immortal?" After I asked this she stood up straight and had the look I realized a goddess only gets when having a telepathic conversation. "Your mother told she will implant all of your powers and how to use them in your mind after she turns you immortal. She will also unblock all of your powers. Perseus she says after your immortal she will teleport you to her palace to tell you something." After she said that I felt a ton of power flow through me and I realized I was immortal. Then I felt even more power than being turned immortal flow through me, I knew this had to be my power unblocked.

Then there was a flash and I saw my mom in front of me. "Son I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you. We had Hecate place a spell on you so that you would be a demigod and so that Poseidon would think he was your father. Turns out it takes a lot of energy to make someone immortal by yourself so I'm fading. I will be here for about an hour. Once I'm faded all of my power and my throne will go to you. Your throne will just be a white marble thro e since you are not a god. When you get back to Poseidon's palace you can place it anywhere. Goodbye my son." I could see sadness and regret in her eyes." Mom I'm so sorry I had to fight you in the war and I want you to know I will always consider you my mother. I love you, and bye." At this point both of us were tearing up a little. I ran and hugged her and right after it started I could feel her starting to fade. "Well my son Chaos wants me in the void early I guess goodbye. I hope to never see you in the realm of the faded for a long time." Right before she left she gave me a kiss on the forehead. Then she was gone.

I got teleported pack to my father's palace throne room right after she faded. Apparently they were all having a meeting when I came in. "PERCY!" everyone yelled as soon as I teleported into the room. I decided I would tell them everything but first I was going to make my throne right next to my dad's. Before I could my dad asked the question I was sure everyone was thinking. "Where have you been we were all worried we lost our best chance at winning the war?" As he said this he had gotten up from his… chair. Why wasn't he in his throne? That's when I remembered they were demigods now. "Well you know just going to figure out my ice powers. Instead I was told my parents are Pontus and Gaia. The usual." When I said this everyone gasped. I decided I should make my throne now. I concentrated really hard on the spot next to my dad's throne and made mine appear. Just like Mom said it was a plain white marble throne. When it appeared all the gods stared at it with their weapons out. This made me laugh and then I teleported into my throne. When it did I felt even more power and I knew all of my powers and how to use them. I then focused on their power blocks and put them down turning all the gods and Goddesses back into well… gods and Goddesses. They all looked at me in awe and then my dad summoned all of their thrones from Olympus into the throne room. I heard a chorus of "Thanks." And "Thank you Percy." Then all of the gods **(not going to say gods and Goddesses just gods from now on.)** flashed into their thrones. All except dad, I mean Poseidon. I looked and saw tears in his eyes. "Percy you may not be my son but I will always consider my son." I could feel tears in my eyes after he said this" And I will always consider you my dad. Dad." He ran up to me and hugged me after I said that. Then we both teleported into our thrones. "I vote Percy to be the leader of this war. Considering he is the most powerful. All in favor raise your hands" said Hestia. Every god even Ares voted for me to be leader. "Ok, well, I think we should split the demigods up by cabin, well for the Romans by parent, and vet there parent to train them so they can get the fullest power they can hold. Everyone who doesn't have kids can train together to improve your own powers." I could see everyone nodding their heads except for Athena, then she said, "Perseus, I mean Percy. Why do we need to go to such great lengths to battle one god? I mean you could easily defeat him." I realized that I could sense he had all the Primordial on his side. Except for Pontus. "Well once I became an immortal I could tell that he has gotten all of the Primordial gods and Chaos on his side. I think we should be in top shape to battle them." I saw the hope fire **(I'm going to call Hestia's fire that.)** in the middle of the room drop to basically nothing. I couldn't blame them it took all of the demigods and gods to kill one Primordial. Then the hope fire went even lower when I realized we had almost no chance. Then there was a flash and all the giants and titan (minus Atlas) were in the throne room. We all stood up and our symbols of power appeared in our hands. Well I drew riptide out of my pocket. What they did next surprised us all the walked up to me and bowed. "We have learned there is an heir to Gaia and that she has faded. We are here to pledge ourselves to the new earth god. All hale Lord Perseus." Surprisingly it was Kronos who said this. I summoned some smaller thrones for them to sit in in front of us. Once they sat down I saw the hope fire get a lot bigger. "We are here to help. We have heard about the war and have decided we will join Perseus' side since he beat most of us and we respect him not Zeus." Again it was Kronos who said it. "We have also been quite umm… Busy these past few years and have sired a lot of demigods. We would happily summon them here to train for the war." It made me almost laugh at how all of them blessed when he said 'busy'. "I think they would be a very powerful asset to this war and would be happy to let you summon them." Right after I said that they smiled and then there was a flash and about fifty new people were in the room. "Hello you here today to battle in a war with your parents young heroes." After I said this they looked around saw their parents and bowed to them. "We would be happy to help our parents in this war." After this the hope fire rose even more. "Ok all demigods are going to split into groups to train with their parents to master their power. If you don't have any kids then you will spar with each other and improve your skill. Unless any one has anything to add you all are dismissed." We waited a minute then when no one said anything everyone flashed out. Well everyone except for me and Artemis. I walked up to her and realized she had fallen asleep. _She is so cute while sleeping_. I thought. _No don't think like that she is a maiden Goddess._ Then I decided to have some fun and summoned a bucket of ice cold water above her head. Then I dropped it. "What- who did that?!" then she looked up and saw me. "Perseus, why would you do that?" she said looking close to tears. "I'm so sorry I'll um, I'll dry you off okay just don't cry." I begged. After I willed her dry she burst out laughing. "You- You should have seen your face. Price- Priceless." By this poi t she was on the ground laughing. I just sat down crossed my arms and put own a pouty face. "Oh can little baby Percy not take a joke" Artemis said in a voice you would use to talk to babies. "Shouldn't you be doing something, lime training your hunters?" I grumbled. At this she started laughing again. "I told Thalia to train them. So what are you doing?" I looked at her face and thought I could take her to my favorite place I have discovered in the ocean. "Will you come with me? I have a place I want to show you." I asked really hoping she would say yes. "Sure, got nothing else to do," I heard her say with… excitement in her voice. "Great, ill teleport us there" I teleported us to a beautiful place where it's shallow enough you can see the moon out of the water. In front of us was huge coral reef and there was chair looking coral behind us. I sat in one and she sat next to me. "It's beautiful" heard her say I looked at her and thought _yes you are._ She looked over and saw me staring and I'm sure I saw her blushing. I decided I would ask if she liked me but before I could I heard Hestia shout in my head _Where are you?! Poseidon and Hades got into a brawl and I can't stop them._ "Come on Arty we have to go Dad and Hades got into a brawl"  
'Guess I won't get to ask her tonight, probably for the better' I thought.

 **Well there you have it chapter 4 I have an idea forgery to get adopted later a**

 **I already have an idea but I like to hear yours to see if I like them more. Longest chapter yet and I'm going to make the next one longer.**

 **Peace out.**


	5. Chapter 5

AN **This story is losing it's spark for me. I may make another I may continue this later. I have a great idea but I can't do it because of the war. If someone finds a way to end the war without fighting I will definitely continue. Peace out.**


End file.
